


煎水作冰

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Relationships: Hyuga Norihisa/Smoky, Kain | Nikaido/Smoky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	煎水作冰

关于一切，Smoky都了然于心。

即使当他无声地咬住下唇不放，在卡因看着他的时候吻上去时。初冬的夜太安静了，Smoky呼吸不顺的气息声很明显。维持着一个前倾的姿势，身体脱离了被褥的微几温暖，开始发冷直到僵硬。

卡因开始有所回应时，Smoky捏皱了他手边的纸页，那上面是他闲置在床时，刚刚用不熟悉的手法写的铅笔字，歪歪扭扭的，有他不愿意让卡因看到的属于他的名字。

同时，Smoky希望不会有人进来。

他松开了咬唇的牙齿，因为企图使这变为更深的接吻。空空如也的房间里，充满了胸腔的是此刻的仓促。

因为舌头的软滑而头皮发麻。卡因钳住了他的下巴，侧过角度去侵略他的口腔。两双唇在默契地张开闭合里，吞含着对方的唾液和舌头。

Smoky想尽量发掘未知的同样的热情以迎合，但天生的肃冷变得有些碍事，他有些跟不上了，起了一身虚汗，卡因咬他，他打了个颤。突然想起来这是自己第一次接吻。

下一秒卡因退开，表情和眼神都在质问他的目的，不明就里。

那是在他刚发病咳血后的不久。Smoky作势又要靠近，这次年长者扼住他肩膀，想搞清楚他到底得到些什么。

可能是卡因顺手给他端来的热水摆在一边，缭绕地升起热汽。Smoky只是挣开了那双手，将他的嘴唇贴上对方的脖子。

接过吻而湿润了起来的触感，Smoky不熟练地挑逗着他，一点也没有效果。而卡因算是明白了。

他们连交谈也没有，随接吻、脱衣、抚摸而来的已经是性爱。

润滑用的是干燥时节抹在干裂的皮肤或嘴唇上的东西，卡因从他床边拿来行方便时，就说了一句。

现在退出还来得及。

这是他的有所顾忌吗？他在顾忌什么呢？Smoky问自己道，但没有作任何思考。

手指插进来的时候Smoky还很清醒，感受称得上怪异。加到两根，在内壁里指节弯屈，拓张内里，那还算可以接受。不适感加倍是在三指，在体内一并撑开，让Smoky抓紧卡因的肩膀。

Smoky被吻得后仰着发出轻咽声，卡因不得不揽住他的腰，空出的手探进他的衣服底，捻揉他发硬的乳首。精瘦的身体暴露在空气里，绷得非常紧。

直到手指摁压起稍硬的腺体部位，Smoky咬在卡因肩膀，憋住叫声，才不至于太突兀地打破平静。他的手向下去拿住了卡因的下体，Smoky也许不太知道轻重缓急，不清楚他的套弄是否激起快乐。

赤裸的双腿跨坐开，凹陷的锁骨窝从上衣的领口里出现。Smoky艰难地容纳着性器顶入，疼痛感使他有些脱力。卡因的拇指伸进了口里，浅浅地用指腹磨着他的尖齿。

冬天似乎是不太适合做爱的季节，体内的东西尽管滚烫，可Smoky仍觉得冷，他拥住了面前的身体，想获得一些温度。

卡因自下而上地一下下艰涩挺入，Smoky这才想起他的目的——他用吻绊住卡因，不想他离开。

摩擦感还是生出疼来，但每次插入都蹭过前列腺。Smoky喘着，用沙哑的声音喊到“卡因”，环住他的脖子，就喊在他耳边。沉浸在煎熬里享受参半的快感，腰上的双手束缚得已经让人不舒服。不过他向来很会忍耐。

Smoky昂起的性器夹在两具身体中间，交合逐渐使人习惯了，因为卡因开始快起来，右手插进了他棕色发丝中。男人拽着发根，收紧了手，Smoky感觉他正被拉扯着，难以自持。

他清晰地感受到柱身上青筋的跳动，那东西又热又渴似的，索取着紧致和快意。卡因擅自覆住了他的性器，前后同时满足起他。粗糙又有力的手快速地套弄，催赶一样逼他临界。这个人看起来总不懂温柔。

好像一时的愉悦太强烈，在身体里乱窜带动血液流动心跳失速，一阵血气上涌，Smoky控制不住地咳嗽起来。他非常用力地咳了好些声，伏在卡因肩上，好不容易才平息下来，这才发觉男人没在动了。

只是等他一停止，卡因就立刻将他压抵在床上，抓住他大腿再次开始未完成的性爱。深吻里带着甜腥的味道，Smoky口干舌燥。呻吟声更嘶哑了，破旧的床也吱呀吱呀地响动。而卡因所有的低喘声，都隐隐填满他的心境。

Smoky抓住卡因揽在他脖侧的手，卡因垂下且汗湿的黑发撩动在他额头。手指分开以合入卡因的指间内，他收起了锋利，用血肉迎接贯穿和侵入。

那样的Smoky，吻完后看着他，会发现他皱着眉头，脸色还是苍白，他像月亮一样盲目，动人得盲目，侵占的罪恶感更甚。

Smoky压制着接受了高潮，喘吟声在空气里颤动，然后就几近失力，唯一做的只是拥住卡因，等着他也迎来高潮。

即使是这样。

即使曾经也有一个下雨的傍晚，那时takeshi一辈还太小，Smoky要独自巡逻大片区域，中途就下起了雨。在这里伞是难得的东西，而Smoky根本连躲避也不花费力气，就走在雨里，雨水虽不大，但湿了他半个身体。

冷风挽着，走着走着，就开始发热。幸好那时候已经在返回，不过Smoky开始觉得头晕，半跑半跳的速度慢下来，然后渐渐停止。

他找了个有破棚顶的地方歇着，使劲晃着头想清醒一些。就是在那时遇到了卡因，他同样淋湿了，走到他面前，问：

“你在这里干什么。”

Smoky抬起头去望他，猜测不到卡因是否是出于关心，然而他觉得更可能的是男人只是顺路经过这里，对自己抱有不解和怀疑。

也许他的不正常已经明显到写在脸上，卡因蹲下来，和他保持等高。

一只手胡蛮地拨开头发盖上额头，然后Smoky目视着卡因靠近，靠近，直到他们额头间只隔着手掌。他在用最笨拙和本能的方式比较体温。

男人又站起来，俯视青年，那角度像在怜悯什么流浪小猫小狗。“你发烧了。”他得出结论，接着伸出手，示意要拉他一把。

垂落的湿发挡住了眼睛，心却好像敞开了窗户，Smoky听着雨声，伸手去。

因为他的一打滑，卡因没能把他拉起。四肢的力气被抽走了一样。于是卡因没有表情地看了看他，背向他蹲下。

“上来。”他说，像个命令。

Smoky昏头昏脑地，趴在卡因背上，还盖着一件卡因脱下来的湿透的衣服。他脱给自己挡雨的。虽说，两人上下都一样湿淋淋，好像没有什么帮助。

他觉得那条回家的路格外远，他快在卡因背上睡着了。可是Smoky能感觉到卡因慢又稳地走路，一步一步，Smoky数着。

即使是这样。

即使他后来把衣服洗干净了，放在晴好的天底下晒干。带给卡因的时候，Smoky发现有一颗纽扣松了，颤颤巍巍地吊在衣服上。于是他在卡因眼前把它摘了下来，却没有要帮他缝起来或递还给他的意思。

Smoky把那粒纽扣收进掌心，紧紧捏住。

卡因什么都没说，大概是默许了。又或许是因为，他本来就不在意。

即使是这样。

即使卡因和无名街所有人都交流甚少，在其中Smoky已经算和他说过话相处过最多的一个。

春天是万物要欣欣向荣的季节，哪怕在破败的无名街，人们也希望一年有个好开头，为春天到来欣喜着。就是那个春天，卡因走了出去。

Smoky当时在高处走着天台边缘的栏墙，他看见了卡因，虽然只是小小的一个身影。差点崴到脚掉下去，而虽然没有掉下去，Smoky还是认为自己在坠落，失重感使他的心空得厉害，到虚脱的程度。

他一向知道卡因不适合身处互相牵连的人群里，无名街不是他的归属地。事实上，那样的人，到任何地方都没有安定可言。

卡因会离开的事，Smoky不能否认早就有预料。可是他什么都没带走，头也没回。

即使是这样。

即使日向在他身边发疯，指着他骂他在现实面前还心怀幻想，守着封闭的心也不会有为之重启的人。那家伙气得被烟呛到，攥紧拳头恨不得立刻去报复九龙，尤其是家村会里的某个人。

“你就不长长记性，”日向看着他，就像看不成器的后代，“那家伙连毒品工厂都开在无名街，利用了所有他能利用的事。你也看见了，坚持没有任何回应，你分明知道不会有结果。”

Smoky轻声回答：“某种意义上，你和我不也一样？”

达磨的头头哑然，无以再怼回去的理。

他叹。“我算你有种。”咬紧牙关。

即使是这样。

即使Smoky等着，他的棕发棕眸变成银发灰眸，维持生命的精力一点点流失在无名街。

直到他等回了卡因，在初雪的日子。

“Smoky，你究竟为什么执着于这个地方？”疏别多年的人问他，已经许久未这样喊一次他的名字。

所以Smoky笑了。“你永远都不会明白的，”他唤，“卡因。”

而二阶堂看起来相当不满。他让他不要再叫这个名字。

最后男人亲手将匕首推进他身体，Smoky已半躺在地面，即将耗尽他的生活。他堪堪抓紧二阶堂的衣摆，就这样死去。

二阶堂不在意他的死去，就像他不在意那颗纽扣，至今还揣在Smoky能拿得到的口袋里。

即使是这样。

当雪花从地面落下天空，当火里淬取到冰，月亮靠自己发出光辉。

因为Smoky知道，卡因从没爱过他，一毫一缕。


End file.
